bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Findor Carias (Achrones150)
, sometimes romanized as Findore Klarius, was an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. After his defeat to Shūhei Hisagi, he becomes ashamed at his split-second cowardice, and exiles himself into Hueco Mundo, resolving to train himself in order to avoid such a loss again. Several months after his exile, he is found by Espada Afilado operators and soon after recruited within their ranks, currently serving as the second in command for the Primera. Appearance thumb|left|190px|Findor as first introduced with his full mask Findor is a slim male Arrancar. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face with eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His hollow hole is not visible. Findor's Arrancar outfit vaguely resembles a Spanish soldier. He has customized it with shoulder pads, knee-high boots and a knife like protrusion on both his sleeves that extend along the top of his hands. He wears his hakama in a similar style to Nnoitra Jiruga, with the legs tucked into his boots. He has long, flowing blond hair and leopard-like light purple markings around his gray eyes. Personality He first appears to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción but this is eventually shown to be a facade. Findor, while acting cool and collected at first, clearly enjoys battle and when riled can seem to be a bit maniacal. He is rather arrogant and fairly confident in his abilities, as shown when he encounters Shūhei Hisagi and states that he will fight at exactly the same power level as a Lieutenant. He is also said to be rather talkative, and was once called a "chatterbox" by Hisagi as a result. Findor seems to be quite deductive and analytical, being able to guess the average power levels of seated Shinigami officers and even replicate them while fighting. His analytical demeanor is also demonstrated by his habit of saying very often. This stems from his belief that life is "nothing but a sequence of difficult problems", and one's ability to make correct choices decides their fate. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty". However, when faced with certain defeat in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, he tried to withdraw, suggesting that his sense of self-preservation exceeds his respect for Baraggan's commands. After his escape from Fake Karakura Town, Findor undergoes few, but major changes. After attempting to run from certain defeat, he holds some self-loathing towards himself for putting himself over his former master. Socially, he is capable of speaking like a gentleman, speaking in a rather sophisticated manner towards most. He is easily amused, and is capable of laughing at most jokes, until they are played on him. His rather talkative nature can sometimes be accidental and unnecessary, and can embarrass even him. He is polite, and can easily get along with most people. His loyalty towards the new government of Hueco Mundo as well as the Primera shows several times throughout his appearances, to the point of allowing himself to speak for the Primera when she is unmotivated to.Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato Plot Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, when Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped by an ability of Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan decides to take control. He orders Findor to summon four gigantic Hollows to destroy the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. The Hollows are killed however, by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, who are protecting the pillars.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, Pages 14-19 In response, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to each pillar, stating that if they are going to guard them using 'ants' then he'll just have to send 'dragons' to crush them. Findor is sent to do battle with Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, Pages 1-12 The two duel for a while before Hisagi comments that his opponent's power appears only at that of a fifth seat officer. Findor replies that Hisagi has passed his test over whether he could correctly guess his strength and he will now fight at a lieutenant's level. Using the knife attached to his wrist he begins breaking off fragments off his mask, increasing his power each time to match a certain officer level, until finally only half his mask remains, at lieutenant level.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, Pages 9-15 After fighting for some time, Findor finds that Shūhei isn't fighting at the level he believes to be lieutenant level and states that Shūhei is the one that is tired. Wanting to finish the battle, Findor releases his Zanpakutō and gains crab-like pincers on his arms. His attack forces Shūhei to release his own Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, Pages 4-19 Because of the unpredictability of Hisagi's new weapon, Findor takes damage and decides to remove 90% of his mask, claiming his power is now raised to Captain-level. Shūhei quickly cuts Findor's right claw in half and criticizes him for not fearing his own power or that of his opponent, a lesson that was taught to him by his former captain, Kaname Tōsen. Findor then tried to flee from the battle but is struck down by Shūhei's Zanpakutō. Hisagi comments Findor was nowhere near the level of Captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, Pages 1-17 He recovers later on, ashamed at his own cowardice. He escapes the Fake Karakura town using Gargantua, exiling himself within Hueco Mundo, only to be found by members of the Espada Afilado. Synopsis Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato Powers & Abilities Immense Reiryoku: Findor, after years of honing himself during his time in self-exile, possesses a high amount of spiritual energy. When released at its full potential, it can rival that of a senior Lieutenant's - a good contrast from where he had duked it out with Hisagi. It is indigo in color, just as his Cero and Bala are. Ever since his training, however, his energy reserves have expanded to the point of where he can hold himself against the average Captain without trouble. Master Zanjutsu Specialist: Findor is highly proficient in swordsmanship. Findor is also exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his sword and possessing a highly technical swordsmanship skill while engaged in combat, seemingly being unfazed even in combat with another expert swordsman. He was capable of not only holding his own against Shūhei Hisagi in swordsmanship, but also overwhelming the lieutenant with sheer ferocity and strength. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In his fight with Hisagi, Findor displayed only a tip of hand-to-hand fighting, such as kicking Hisagi away after striking him with the butt of his hilt, as well as expertly grabbing and tossing him several meters. He prefers to use his sword, but sometimes combines this skill with his zanjutsu abilities in order to throw off the opponent's predictions. Immense Strength: Despite his slender appearance, Findor is deceptively strong. This was shown from his ability to catch Shūhei Hisagi's attack with a single hand at "Lieutenant level" and then hurl him at a tremendous distance. His one-handed sword strikes broke the Lieutenant's two-handed defense blocks twice, the first time cutting through his shoulder, and the second knocking him a few meters away. Sonído Master: Being an Arrancar, Findor is able to use Sonído. He has shown to be highly proficient at using it. At "Lieutenant level", his skill with Sonído allows him to catch lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi off guard during most of their fight. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. Swinging his sword around, Findor is able to fire a barrage of indigo Bala blasts. Cero: By pointing his sword at the opponent and concentrating his spiritual pressure at the tip of his sword, he can fire an indigo Cero. In his Resurrección, he fires his Cero from the larger claw, and is more potent than when unreleased, though the full power of his Cero is unknown, as Shūhei Hisagi sliced through it with his Shikai before it could hit him. Years later, in his battle with Daisuke Hayate, his Cero is shown to be able to destroy a level 30 destructive spell with ease.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación Pesquisa: Findor's Pesquisa is unique in nature, not requiring the meditative stances of other Arrancar. Rather, it seems to come naturally to him. Without looking in the direction of Hisagi while doing so, Findor was able to catch a sword strike by the wrist and from behind him during Hisagi's attempt to ambush him. Regeneration: After his defeat by Hisagi's Shikai, this ability allowed him to keep away the touch of death (albeit he was unconscious still). This makes up for his considerable lack of Hierro. Although considerably slow, it is indeed faster than the regeneration of a human's or Shinigami's wounds. Zanpakutō : Its sealed form resembles a standard-sized katana with a pink handle and a guard that resembles a Spanish épée or rapier. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Findor says the release command, causing a huge eruption of spiritual energy in the form of purple flames. When released, he has large crab-like claws that cover both of his hands; the right claw is very large, similar to that of a fiddler crab. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. at the other end of the tip of the claw, it seems that there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder, most likely to help him lift the claw up as it is shown to be stretched like rubber.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, Pages 7-8 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, his claws are extremely tough, as he is able to block an unreleased Zanpakutō with ease. His strength is noticeable in the fact that he is able to snip hard materials with ease. In this form, his Cero and Bala are released from the larger claw.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, Pages 10-12''Bleach'' anime; Episode 219 :*'Highly-Pressurized Water Jets': In this form, Findor can fire high-pressure streams of water from his right claw that are powerful enough to cut through buildings easily.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, Pages 14-16 He can utilize this not only as a means to attack his opponent, but also a method of defense in order to counteract other projectile blasts. :*'Crushing Water Sphere': After unleashing a large barrage of his water jets, Findor can direct them to surround a target and gradually shrink until it crushes them.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, Pages 17-18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 219 He can also use this around himself as a defensive shield. Censorship * In the manga, when Findor was cut by Kazeshini for the first time, he was cut on his left cheek. In the anime, Findor was able to Sonído away, but had his hair cut slightly. Trivia *In the manga, Findor attempts to run for his life. In the anime however, he was shown firing a final cero before his death. Quotes *"Exacta!"Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 10 *"Life is an onslaught of difficult problems. And the ones who find the correct answers get to survive."Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 11 *"No es exacto. You're wrong."Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 16 References